Futuro
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: .Secuela de "Presente". Porque así como en el pasado, el presente y seguramente también el futuro, no existía ya lugar para las sombras. Únicamente para una familia feliz, una gran familia feliz. SasuNaru, One-shot, Mención de Mpreg


-

Bueno, bueno, nunca esta de más aclarar, este fic es la secuela de mi fic "Presente", pero lo he escrito de tal forma que se pueda entender sin haber leído el otro previamente.

- ... diálogos

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų -**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Futuro**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, one-shot, Mención de Mpreg.

∞ **Parejas: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**FuTuRo**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Futuro**_: Lo que esta por venir. Lo que puede suceder o no.

— .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. — .º. —

**A** sus casi diecinueve años, siendo un capitán ANBU y considerado el chico más apuesto -de su edad y de otras edades en realidad-, Kizuna Uchiha no podía quejarse de nada en su vida. Sus padres eran Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, y eso ya era mucho por decir. Tenía también tres hermanos; la que era dos años menor que él se llamaba Itsu Uchiha, y desde niña siempre había sido su gran cómplice en un montón de travesuras y planes. Sus hermanos menores apenas tenían cuatro años y eran un par de gemelos revoltosos que siempre traían a todo mundo comiendo de sus pequeñas manitas. Tora Uzumaki y Raion Uzumaki, esos eran los nombres de los diablillos.

Cuando Kizuna había preguntado porque aunque eran hermanos tenían apellidos diferentes, su padre -el gran Rokudaime de Konoha- le había dicho que Itsu y él llevaban el apellido Uchiha, porque ellos eran los primeros que renacerían el Clan Uchiha. Su padre Uzumaki, quien en realidad tenía un apellido más especial de lo que se creía, había decidido de buena gana renunciar a él por cumplir uno de los sueños de su papá, sin embargo con la llegada de los gemelos -que había sido algo no planeado en realidad-, su padre Uchiha había decidido que lo más justo sería que ellos fueran los portadores del apellido Uzumaki, para que tampoco desapareciera. De esta forma, aunque fueran diferentes apellidos, de ahora en adelante todos los próximos Uchiha o Uzumaki debían de ser considerados como parientes entre si, por lo tanto, serían entonces una gran familia detrás de dos apellidos que debían de funcionar como un mismo grandioso Clan. Un clan que era representado por un símbolo en el que se apreciaba un paipai y al mismo tiempo, una espiral.

Ese tipo de pensamientos rondaban la mente del primogénito Uchiha antes de llegar a su casa, bueno, al menos a su casa "principal". Vivir en el Barrio Uchiha era como vivir en un pequeño pueblo abandonado pero divertido -Kizuna aun podía recordar todo el montón de juegos que él e Itsu habían podido disfrutar gracias a eso-, y desde hacía un año él había decido que quería tener su propia casa. Su padre lo había mirado entonces con cierto desconcierto, mientras que su papá sencillamente se encogió de hombros y le dio el permiso. No es que vivir con su familia fuera molesto, ya que la verdad era que se pasaba más tiempo en la casa donde vivían los Uzumaki-Uchiha que en su "propia" casa, pero Kizuna había tenido ganas de sentirse más independiente, aunque en ocasiones cuando se encontrara en su casa repentinamente le diese por extrañar la presencia de sus hermanos y sus padres. Afortunadamente siempre podía visitarlos, teniendo en cuenta que su hogar no se encontraba tan lejos del de su familia.

Finalmente, una vez fuera de la casa entró con toda la confianza del mundo, avanzando por los pasillos que bien conocía, hasta llegar a una habitación llena de cojines, una mesita de madera en el centro y un par de estantes donde estaban colocados un montón de libros y de rollos. Esa era la habitación que se usaba para "relajamiento" cuando alguno de los miembros de la familia deseaba tener un poco de paz.

Sentada al lado de la mesa y leyendo devotamente un libro que estaba sobre la misma, se hallaba Itsu, quien al mirarlo entrar no le regaló una sonrisa como era lo usual.

- ¡Llegas tarde, onii-baka!

Con ese cordial saludo por parte de su hermana, Kizuna simplemente se encogió de hombros y fue a sentarse del otro lado de la mesa, mientras que comenzaba a desanudarse el protector que cubría su frente.

- Tenía cosas que hacer -explicó- Así que no molestes, ero-nee-chan.

Uno de los ojos azules de Itsu tembló, mientras que le lanzaba una mirada molesta a su hermano mayor, sin embargo, pronto una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios.

- Di lo que quieras, no me importa -respondió la chica- ¡Pero ya verás que me voy a hacer famosa! Escribiré un montón de novelas rosas y súper románticas ¡Seré el nuevo talento de los libros! Oyaji va a estar muy orgulloso de mí ¡Igualare a su maestro o hasta lo superare!, será una forma de honrar a Jiraiya-sama, porque yo no seré una pervertida cualquiera ¡Claro que no! Seré una súper pervertida ¡Jajajaja!

Kizuna abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, incapaz de hacerlo en ese momento, sin embargo, unos segundos después pudo ser dueño nuevamente de su voz.

- ¿Con quién demonios te has estado juntando últimamente? -fue la pregunta que salió del mayor de los Uchiha-.

Sin embargo, Itsu se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros sonriendo con picardía.

- Y... -dijo ella arrastrando la palabra- ¿Qué tal tu día?

- No me puedo quejar, aunque quisiera -respondió, dejando finalmente la bandana con la placa de Konoha sobre la mesa- ¿Qué clase de condena me darían si asesino a un miembro de mi equipo?

- Pues, no sé... ¿Cuál sería el motivo por el que lo matas?

- Estupidez extrema de su parte -respondió sarcásticamente-.

- Oh, bueno, no estoy segura -se encogió de hombros- Investigare si hay alguna ley sobre eso... pero no te preocupes, Kizuna, cuando yo sea Hokage te daré el permiso ¡Sólo espera un poco a que oyaji se canse!

- Primero te cansas tú de esperar antes que él de ser Hokage -sonrió maliciosamente- Serás una anciana cuando eso pase... si es que algún día permiten que alguien tan tocadita como tú sea Hokage.

Itsu lo miró mal, cruzándose de brazos y mostrando una mueca ofendida.

- ¡Vengo de una familia de grandiosos Hokage! -refutó ella- Es obvio que yo también lo seré.

- Y... ¿Qué tal si yo quisiera serlo también? -preguntó con algo de burla-.

- ¡Te cuelgo del poste más alto de la aldea! -gruñó- Y lo mismo para Tora y Raion ¡El puesto de séptimo Hokage es mió!

- Te aseguro que eres la única loca que lo quiere -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- Y ya que lo mencionas ¿Dónde están los gemelos?

- Allí -respondió ella, señalando con su dedo-.

Kizuna siguió la señal de su hermana, observando una pila de grandes cojines que se hallaba en una esquina, y en la cual a su vez se encontraban bastante acomodados sus hermanos menores, durmiendo tranquilamente.

- Me extraña ¿Qué no es a esta hora cuando ya tienen hambre?

- Sí... bueno -Itsu únicamente se encogió de hombros-.

Los ojos del moreno se entrecerraron con sospecha, agudizando su sentido auditivo dándose cuenta de que las respiraciones de ambos niños eran aun más profundas que lo usual. Pronto, sus ojos negros se abrieron con sorpresa y giró a observar a la kunoichi.

- Les diste somnífero -declaró- Otra vez -agregó-.

- ¡Argh, no es mi culpa! -soltó ella- ¡No puedo con ellos! Todavía no entiendo como oyaji y otou-san los soportan, son unos monstruos ¡Y nunca se cansan!, además, esta vez lo hice por una buena causa. He pasado al Ichiraku y compre un montón de ramen para todos, pero estos dos no iban a esperar hasta que oyaji llegue para comer... así que no me quedó más opción que ponerlos quietos.

Kizuna analizó las palabras de la pelirroja, poniendo un codo sobre la mesa y recargando el mentón sobre la mano del mismo, cerrando un ojo y mirando directamente a su hermana con el otro.

- Otou-san va a matarte cuando llegue -anunció con tono desinteresado- Sabes que no le gusta que hagas eso, tienes suerte de que te quiera tanto o seguramente te lanzaría de un risco.

- ¿Cómo tú? -preguntó rencorosa-.

- ¡Tenía diez años! -Kizuna se enderezó totalmente- ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber yo que de verdad te ibas a lastimar?

- ¡Me arrojaste a un barranco!

- ¡Intentaba que invocaras a Gamabunta!

- ¡Pero no así! Oyaji nos contó que Jiraiya-sama había hecho eso con él... pero para utilizar el chackra de Kyuubi-chan ¿Acaso yo tengo un demonio metido adentro, idiota? ¡No!

- Bueno... no lo tuve en cuenta -aceptó- Pero me había parecido una buena idea, además no comiences con eso otra vez... tuve que soportar mucho cuando oyaji y otou-san me regañaron, y además recuerda que también tuve que cargar con la culpa de que ellos se pelearan por eso, todo porque otou-san estaba furioso por lo que esas historias habían provocado.

- Ni lo menciones, oyaji no nos volvió a contar nada de su niñez hasta después de un año ¡Y con lo mucho que a mi me gusta oírlo!

- Pero volvió a hacerlo ¿No? Eso es lo que cuenta -el pelinegro asintió convencido de sus palabras- Además... tú ya estabas un poquito descompuesta de la cabeza antes de que te cayeras al barranco, así que los golpes que te diste no te afectaron mas de lo que ya estabas.

- ¡Serás! ¡Baka engreído!

- ¡Teme torpe!

- ¡Remedo de shinobi!

- ¡Burla de kunoichi!

- ¡Gatito asustadizo!

- ¡Pelirroja adoptada!

- ¡Argh! ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Suficiente!

En un instante, la ojiazul se puso de pie, mirando casi con verdadero odio a su hermano mayor.

- ¡Te enseñare mi nuevo shiratori! ¡Te aseguro que es mucho mejor que el chidori! -rugió ella- ¡Así aprenderás a tratarme mejor!

Sin embargo, Kizuna ya se había puesto de pie y miraba de la misma forma a su hermana.

- ¿Quieres ver si puede contra mi rasengim? -preguntó él, con prepotencia- ¿No? ¡Pues este es momento de averiguarlo!

Por las poses defensivas que ambos adoptaron se notaba que realmente estaban dispuestos a atacarse.

- ¿Y qué les parece si mejor se sientan y se dicen lo mucho que se quieren? -una tercera voz se metió en la plática-.

Con un respingo ambos adolescentes giraron con brusquedad hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre rubio que los miraba con una chispa de diversión bailando en sus ojos azules.

- Oyaji -exclamó el pelinegro- No... ¿No es un poco temprano?

- ¡Sí, oyaji! Se supone que tú llegabas hasta en la noche -secundó la chica- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Impido que destrocen este lugar ¿Recuerdan la ultima vez que lo hicieron? Su papá estaba muy enojado, esta es su habitación favorita.

Como un par de niños bastante obedientes, los Uchiha se sentaron nuevamente.

- Únicamente estábamos jugando -aclaró Kizuna- No es que realmente fuésemos a pelear.

- Pues últimamente sus juegos han cambiado mucho -dijo Naruto, rodando los ojos-.

- Insisto, no se supone que debas de estar aquí -afirmó el ojinegro- ¿Volviste a escaparte, oyaji?

El Hokage únicamente sonrió ampliamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes mientras que iba a sentarse en uno de los extremos libres de la mesa de centro.

- No se preocupen -hizo un ademán con la mano- Dejé un clon.

- Pero oyaji, Shikamaru-san siempre se da cuenta cuando dejas un clon -puntualizó la ojiazul-.

- No es mi culpa que el trabajo se haya vuelto tan aburrido -se encogió de hombros- Todo mundo cumple con sus misiones, no ha habido ningún tipo de ataque al país en los últimos diez meses, todo esta tan tranquilo que me da sueño.

- Eso quiere decir que estas haciendo un buen trabajo -dijo con orgullo su hijo mayor- Esperemos que si algún día cierta "personita" se hace Hokage, no vaya a echar a perder todo lo que has hecho -y en realidad miró específicamente a su hermana-.

La pelirroja no habló, pero entrecerró los ojos mirándolo con molestia. Kizuna desde luego le regresó la mirada de la misma forma.

- Y por cierto -Naruto interrumpió el intercambio de "agresividad" entre sus hijos mayores- ¿Por qué volvieron a sedar a los gemelos?

Itsu se sobresaltó y entonces miró con pena a su padre, quien sencillamente arqueó una de sus rubias cejas.

- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? -preguntó cohibida-.

- Soy el Hokage, de todo me doy cuenta -fue la concisa respuesta- Y más te vale que les des el antídoto, porque si tu papá se entera, vas a tener serios problemas.

Con cara de niña regañada, Itsu suspiró largamente antes de comenzar a buscar en antídoto en la bolsa que traía colocada en la parte posterior, al tiempo que Kizuna le regalaba una sonrisa burlona y llena de superioridad.

- Y, Kizuna... la próxima vez que sabotees a un miembro de tu equipo, procura no hacerlo en medio de una misión importante ¿Bien? -advirtió el rubio Hokage- Y trata al menos de que parezca un accidente que yo pueda creerme.

Esta vez fue el turno de Kizuna para avergonzarse, mientras que Itsu comenzaba a reírse del pequeño sonrojo que había aparecido en las pálidas mejillas de su hermano.

Definitivamente no era un chiste eso de que su padre de todo se enteraba, por lo visto.

- Una cosa más...

Los dos hermanos suspiraron internamente, pensando que seguramente el ojiazul iba a decirles otro "detalle".

- Saben que día es mañana ¿Cierto? -fue sin embargo lo que preguntó-.

Kizuna e Itsu voltearon a mirarse durante unos segundos, antes de que la comprensión brillara en sus ojos. ¡Por supuesto que sabían que día era el de mañana!

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Había estado descansando cómodamente en su confortable cama, antes de sentir como lo que parecía ser un temblor ocurría a su alrededor. Dos segundos después, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que no era un terremoto lo que sucedía, sino que eran sus dos hijos menores chillando y brincoteando. Quiso maldecir en voz alta, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

El día anterior había sido algo pesado para él, tener que cenar ramen no le hizo mucha gracia y para colmo, los gemelos se habían dormido hasta muy tarde, todo porque: "no tenían sueño". En resumen, lo que hubo esperado de esa mañana era poder dormir más, cosa que ahora ya era imposible.

- ¡Despierta, otou-san!

- ¡Despierta!

- ¡Otou-san!

Sasuke hundió más la cara sobre la almohada, tratando de ignorar a su par de revoltosos hijos.

- ¡Otou-san! ¡Vamos! -por la voz, ese debía de ser Raion-.

- Otou-chan dijo que vayas -y ese sin duda era Tora-.

- Sí, sí, vamos, otou-san.

- ¡Nosotros te llevamos!

- Despierta, otou-san, despierta.

Sin más remedio, el Uchiha tuvo que levantar la cabeza y girarse sobre si mismo para incorporarse un poco. En cuanto lo hizo, los gemelos dejaron de jugar al trampolín en la cama y entonces se lanzaron sobre él, llenando su cara de besos mientras que se reían. Sasuke se dejó hacer, pensando en que le daría un buen golpe a su esposo por mandar a los gemelos a despertarlo a una hora tan insana de la mañana.

- ¿A dónde les dijo su padre que me llevaran? -fue la primera pregunta que pudo hacer-.

Los niños se alejaron de él y mostraron grandes sonrisas.

- No te decimos -habló Raion-.

- ¿Por qué no? -Sasuke arqueó una ceja de esa forma tan nata que tenía, mientras que hacía a un lado las sabanas ahora que los gemelos ya se habían quitado de encima- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- No te vamos a decir -canturreó Tora- ¡Ven con nosotros!

- Sí, ven para que veas a otou-chan.

- Y también a nii-chan y a nee-san.

Indudablemente fastidiado, Sasuke no tuvo más opción que ponerse finalmente de pie, sin molestarse siquiera a quitarse la pijama que tenía puesta -ignorando el hecho de que a pesar de ser temprano, los gemelos ya estaban vestidos con ropas normales-. Los dos niños dieron un gritillo de gusto cuando vieron a su papá dispuesto a seguirlos a pesar de la cara de malhumorado que tenía.

Mas le valía a Naruto que tuviese una buena razón para haberlo levantado en su muy preciado día libre.

Sin embargo, toda la pereza y disgusto que tenía aquella mañana se esfumó completamente para dar paso a la sorpresa, cuando finalmente los gemelos lo llevaron directo a la habitación que utilizaban como comedor. Sus hijos mayores y su esposo ya estaban allí, mostrando orgullosas sonrisas mientras que ante ellos se mostraba casi de forma esplendorosa la mesa, completamente cubierta de diversos platillos que definitivamente lucían en extremo apetitosos, en los que por cierto, parecía que los onigiris resaltaban al centro por la decoración que tenían. Indudablemente el mayor de los Uchiha se cuestionó el por qué de aquel banquete tan poco peculiar a esa hora del día, pero sus dudas fueron resueltas aun antes de que siquiera pudiese formularlas.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, otou-san! -gritó Itsu con entusiasmo-.

El misterio estaba resuelto.

Con algo de gracia en realidad, Sasuke tuvo que reconocer que pese a que no se había olvidado de su cumpleaños -al menos recordó que ese mes cumplía años- en realidad no le había tomado la importancia debida, dado que la vida diaria lo mantenía bastante entretenido como para pensar en cosas como esas -que si los gemelos ya hicieron un desastre, que si Itsu quería que la dejasen ser Hokage por un día, que si Kizuna realmente iba a casarse con una novia que ni siquiera le conocían, que si Naruto deseaba salir a buscar aventuras porque le aburría no hacer nada-. Así que en realidad, aquel detalle por parte de su familia le tomó completamente desprevenido, y quizás por ello lo apreció aun más.

Los últimos cumpleaños de cada uno habían pasado de forma casi desapercibida, ya que todos tenían cosas que hacer. En el cumpleaños pasado de Itsu ella estaba de misión y regresó hasta casi dos semanas después, así que no celebraron nada. En el de Kizuna, Naruto se encontraba fuera debido al examen chuunin que se realizaba en esa ocasión en Suna, y Sasuke lo había sustituido como Hokage, así que al final Kizuna apenas si recibió una felicitación. En el de Naruto, Kizuna estaba en una importante misión con los ANBU y los gemelos se habían roto unos cuantos huesos por creerse ninjas de verdad, así que todos estuvieron al pendiente de ellos. Francamente parecía ser que Tora y Raion eran los únicos que últimamente habían gozado de un cumpleaños en toda regla. Y claro, ahora también Sasuke.

Un efectivo abrazo opresivo por parte de Itsu fue suficiente como para sacarlo de sus leves cavilaciones, mientras que su hija seguía gritando sus felicitaciones con el mayor de los gustos, finalmente, se separó mostrando una sonrisa en sus blancos dientes y mirándolo con adoración pura.

- Te queremos mucho -y seguidamente, estiró sus brazos por lo alto- ¡Así de mucho te queremos!

Los gemelos rieron, mientras que Kizuna reviraba los ojos, pensando en que su hermana siempre seguiría siendo una chiquilla, y Sasuke le regalaba una ligera sonrisa agradecida a la pelirroja.

- Felicidades -dijo Kizuna extendiendo la mano hacia su padre-.

Sasuke miró por unos segundos aquel gesto antes de estrechar la mano del mayor de sus hijos, pero seguidamente tiró de ella jalándolo hacia él y dándole un abrazo, mismo que Kizuna correspondió con una sonrisa un tanto abochornada.

- ¡Me toca! -chilló Raion-.

- ¡Y a mí! -coreó Tora-.

- ¡Nos toca! -gritaron esta vez ambos- ¡Nos toca!

Kizuna entonces se apartó para que sus hermanos menores pudieran acercarse a su papá, cosa que hicieron al instante lanzándose al mismo tiempo a sus brazos cuando Sasuke se puso a la altura de ambos.

- ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades!

- Te queremos, otou-san, te queremos.

El mayor de los Uchiha sonrió estrechando un poco más a sus hijos, pensando en lo peculiar que era que los gemelos siempre repitieran las cosas una o dos veces. Quizás cuando ambos crecieran dejarían aquella pequeña manía en el lenguaje.

Sasuke se hubiese esperado también que su esposo le felicitara, pero en lugar de ello Naruto únicamente había sonreído y los había invitado a todos a sentarse y comenzar en grande el día con la magnifica comida que tenían enfrente.

El desayuno transcurrió entonces como uno de los mejores que los mayores pudieron recordar, en medio de tanta paz y ese calor familiar a que los menores estaban acostumbrados, pero que para Sasuke y Naruto a pesar de los años aun seguía pareciendo como algo nuevo e invaluable. Aquel tipo de vida era un lujo sorprendente para un shinobi, sobre todo para ellos, teniendo en cuenta quienes eran, de dónde venían y las cosas que les habían sucedido.

Y desde luego, no se podrían descartar las que podrían venir después.

- Estuvo delicioso -comentó una satisfecha Itsu, mientras jugueteaba con unos palillos- ¡Somos unos expertos!

- Eso si puedo reconocértelo -afirmó su hermano mayor- Eh, oyaji ¿Ya podemos entregarle su regalo a otou-san?

Naruto sonrió mientras asentía, y entonces Kizuna se levantó desapareciendo unos segundos después de la habitación para luego regresar con un pergamino entre las manos. Sasuke lo recibió notando el bello color azulado que tenía en el exterior, con el grabado de su nuevo clan -y que era también era el clan de Naruto gracias a la fusión que habían hecho en toda regla-, y desanudando el cordón plateado con el cual estaba cerrado, desplegó el rollo dándose cuenta de lo que contenía.

Lo que estaba en primer lugar era un notorio mechón rubio que se mantenía sujeto gracias a unos hilos transparentes y bajo el cual estaba escrito el nombre de su esposo con letras en color naranja sobre una delgada línea negra. Seguidamente había un mechón de color negro y bajo él, estaba el nombre de su hijo mayor, por lo cual no fue una sorpresa que lo que siguiera fuese esta vez un mechón pelirrojo y bajo él, dos mechones más en color negro, cada uno con el nombre de los que sin duda eran sus respectivos dueños.

- Somos todos, otou-san -dijo uno de los gemelos-.

- Así no te vas a sentir solo cuando no estés -dijo el otro-.

- Nosotros siempre vamos a estar contigo -habló esta vez Itsu-.

- Pensamos mucho en que regalarte, al final la idea fue de todos -declaró por ultimo Kizuna-.

Sasuke sonrió disfrutando de la emoción que lo había embargado, alegrándose de ser capaz de vivir algo tan calido como aquello. Tener una familia así era un tesoro incalculable.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se asomó por sus labios mientras miraba con cierta ternura el pergamino donde cada una de las personas que quería habían puesto una parte de su cabello, para hacerle recordar de forma física y tangible quienes eran. Su dedo índice derecho se paseó entonces a lo largo del pergamino, deteniéndose finalmente abajo donde notó que a pesar de que el rollo parecía estar hecho a la medida adecuada, aun así sobraba un espacio al final, donde una línea negra sin nada escrito en ella se encontraba.

- ¿Un error? -preguntó vagamente sin darle mucha importancia-.

- No sabemos -respondió Itsu torciendo los labios- Fue oyaji el que lo dejo así.

- Sí, y no creo que lo haya hecho sin razón -la voz de Kizuna sonó extrañamente acusatoria-.

Cierta luz de comprensión cayó sobre Sasuke antes de girarse hacia su esposo, mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera llegar hasta donde su mente de forma literal. Los ojos azules del otro se entrecerraron y una sonrisa por demás dichosa se asomó por los labios.

- Tú dijiste que ibas a explicarles por qué además de Tora y Raion tuvimos que tener otro.

Las palabras del ojiazul eran la única explicación clara que Sasuke necesitó para ponerse de pie abruptamente y abrazar al Hokage con fuerza, sintiéndose repentinamente ebrio de alegría. Kizuna cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro de resignación. Él ya se esperaba algo como eso. Por su parte, Itsu puso una meca de confusión mezclada con asombro cuando analizó con más cuidado lo que había escuchado, mientras que los gemelos no entendían por qué venía de pronto toda aquella conmoción.

Sasuke se separó lo suficiente de Naruto como para seguidamente besarlo con algo de fuerza y torpeza tratando de hacerle comprender la inmensa alegría que le había nublado los sentidos repentinamente.

- ¿Cuánto...? -preguntó apenas separándose de los labios ajenos-.

- Casi dos meses -rió Naruto de forma cómplice- Fíjate que hasta fue oportuno y todo, seguro que va a ser igual de calculador que tú.

Con un estremecimiento más, Sasuke volvió a besarlo, pensando en cientos de cosas a velocidad impresionante, como que se sentía el maldito ser más feliz sobre todo el mundo entero, que iban a tener que ver que fue lo que en esa ocasión había "fallado" -pero que igualmente no importaba, porque aquello era un hecho maravilloso-, y sobre todo, que ya nada más podía pedirle a la vida, que incluso ahora hasta regalos le hacía.

- ¡AaAaaHh! -el gritó aterrado de Itsu se dejó escuchar, mientras señalaba a sus padres con un dedo tembloroso- O sea... o sea... ¿Eso quiere decir que...? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es tan... tan...!

Kizuna suspiró, pensando que su hermanita a veces necesitaba un golpe para que su cabeza carburara de la forma correcta, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ella reaccionó por si misma.

- ¡Es tan sugoi! -dijo finalmente- ¡Me da mucho gusto! ¡Ojala sea niña! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Quiero una hermanita!... ¡Una hermanita toda linda como yo!

Los gemelos empezaron entonces a hacer alarde al entender únicamente que Itsu quería una hermanita, y entonces comenzaron a preguntar si ellos también podían pedir cosas... como un perro ninja. Kizuna no tuvo más remedio que soltar una carcajada mientras que comenzaba a pensar en la mejor forma de hacerle entender a los menores lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Era una noticia maravillosa, simplemente... maravillosa.

Y Sasuke no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazar a su esposo durante un rato más, tejiendo ya un montón de escenarios por su cabeza, donde su próximo hijo participaba, donde se agregaba un cumpleaños más que celebrar y una nueva sonrisa para amar. Una nueva vida que adorar.

Naruto que también guardaba silencio, sonreía con la misma dicha que hacía más de un mes atrás al enterarse, sabiendo que al igual que su esposo, ambos estaban pensando en aquel momento en un _futuro_ que a pesar de no estar escrito, iban a luchar por hacerlo lo mejor posible. No importa lo que sucediera, tratarían de hacer que los buenos momentos jamás se viesen opacados por los malos, como hasta ahora habían conseguido.

Sasuke y Naruto podían concordar absolutamente con algo:

"_Vida, nada me debes... Vida, estamos en paz."_

Porque así como en el pasado, en el presente y seguramente en el futuro, no quedaban y no iban a existir sombras de ningún tipo. Únicamente una familia feliz, una gran familia feliz.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Oh... cielos!! No sé por qué, pero al final creo que me ha quedado lindo... no sé, tengo una sonrisa de esas idiotas así que yo digo que es un lindo final, y si no... pues ya ni modo, me jodo xD

Lo sé... sé que se están preguntando que carajo ha pasado conmigo y con mi vida... pues... nada interesante, la verdad, así que mejor no hablemos del tema o me traumo, ejem. Ya tenía el fanfic empezado desde hace tiempo, pero únicamente hasta hoy encontré "fuerzas" para terminarlo. Riona-Diethel me dijo en "Pasado" que hiciera un fanfic con el nombre de Futuro xD y la verdad es que yo ya tenía la intención de hacer eso desde antes, pero se agradece la percepción que tuvo, jajaja. En fin, con esto finalizo mi saga con Kizuna, Itsu y los gemelos, y espero que les haya gustado n.n por otra parte, si quieren conocer a esta simpática familia, los invito a que pasen a mi profile, donde tengo algunos links de mis dibujos, así que por allí verán el de esta familia sasunarutesca.

Bueno, yo me retiro por que aun tengo que trabajar, me dije a mi misma que tendría los capítulos de Anuario y Distintos Caminos para el lunes, pero quiero ser capaz de terminarlos antes ¡Yosh!

**»»-- .ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ. **"_Puede que este sea el final, mi voz es débil... Hay días en los que parece que no lo lograre..._" --**»**


End file.
